Ken Amada
Ken Amada is a playable character from Persona 3. He is the youngest human member of SEES, and one of the two who doesn't attend Gekkoukan High School. Appearances *''Persona 3: Playable Character *Persona 3: FES: Playable Character *Persona 3 Portable: Playable Character, Social Link (Female MC Only) Design Ken has stylish short brown hair and eyes, he is short for his ages in elementary school. At school and Tartarus, he wears a school uinform of Gekkoukan Elementary, he wears a orange jacket under his gekkoukan jacket. On weekends off he is wearing a long orange turtleneck sweater shirt with light orange sleeves, and tan short pants. On the summer days off he is wearing a black turtleneck shirt underneath his orange and black jersey baseball shirt and black short. Personality Despite his young age, Ken is very intelligent and mature: he is honest, diligent, and deeply caring towards his peers (particulary the members of S.E.E.S). He is very polite to others, and never misses a chance to show respect where respect is due. He has a strong dislike towards milk, but he forces himself to drink it so he can become taller. Ken notes that one of the reasons he uses spears in battle is so that he'll be on even ground with an adult. Although Ken is very mature, he still has several qualities that fit with his age. He finds a role-model in Akihiko Sanada, whom he admires for his boxing and fighting talents, often referring to him as "Sanada-san" to show his respect. He also likes to watch a children's show, Phoenix Rangers, on Sundays. In the Female Protagonist's route, he acts shy towards the Main Character, due to the crush he develops on her if the right choices are made during his Social Link. During the October Full Moon Event, his reason for joining S.E.E.S is revealed: he confesses to Shinjiro that he is lonely and vengeful, desperate to avenge the killer of his mother (Shinjiro). After Shinjiro sacrifices himself to save him, Ken becomes depressive and guilty, losing his reason to live. However, Akihiko confronts Ken, allowing him to overcome his past and forgive Shinjiro. This event changes Ken dramatically, allowing him to obtain his 2nd Persona. Profile ''Persona 3 *'Age:' 10 (11) *'Date of Birth': June 24th, 1998 *'Zodiac': Cancer *'Height': 140 cm (4'6") *'Blood Type': AB *'Initial Persona': Nemesis *'Ultimate Persona': Kala-Nemi *'Weapons': Long Spear *'Arcana/Social Link': Justice Arcana He is mature, but sometimes he is too precocious for his own good. He uses long spears to make up for his short stature. His Personas are equally as large (being the largest of the personas) to contrast his short stature, and can be used for healing, or to cast Light-based spells that occasionally instantly kill the enemy. He can also use single target Zio spells. Ikutsuki invites Ken to live in the SEES dorm because he is an orphan with no home to return to. He is revealed to have the potential to wield Persona and is asked to join the organization. Initially, the Main Character and his friends believe that Ken joined SEES out of altruism, but his true intentions are far darker. Ken's mother was accidentally killed by Shinjiro during a SEES mission, and Ken infiltrates SEES in order to kill him. During Ken's inevitable confrontation with Shinjiro, Takaya intervenes and reveals that Ken has been planning to commit suicide after slaying his nemesis. He also reveals that Strega has been supplying Shinjiro with special drugs to control his Persona, and that the drugs will soon kill him. This completely shatters Ken’s hopes of revenge. After a brief fight between Shinjiro and Takaya, the Strega leader takes a shot at Ken. Shinjiro jumps in front of the bullet. Dying, he reminds Ken that he is still a child with a whole life ahead of him and a future that can be about more than vengeance. Shinjiro's last words inspire Ken to fight for the future his mother would have wanted for him. In FES, it's revealed Ken drinks milk often in his free time when he's training his spear skills. He chose the Spear as his weapon to make up his lack of height, but is constantly drinking milk to get taller, to the point it makes him sick due to his dislike of being so short. He is also secretly a fan of the show Featherman R that is occasionally on TV in the Lounge, and collects the figurines fanatically. ''Persona 3: FES'' *'Initial Persona': Kala-Nemi At the start of "The Answer", Ken is one of the few SEES members still staying in the dorm. Early on, he gets attacked by Metis because of a misunderstanding. During the debate to determine what to do with the keys, Ken sides with Akihiko, feeling the past shouldn't be tampered with. He believed that the Protagonist died because he used all his powers to protect everyone, and by tampering with the past, it would be disrespectful to his sacrifice. In the flashback during The Answer regarding his past, he's seen at a police station telling the officer about the happenings of the night when he lost his mother. He tells him about a "monster" that caused that disgrace, but the officer doesn't believe him at all, and then tells him that his mother's killer was a driver; everything was an accident. Ken responds angrily but he's dissed by the policeman. This, most likely, as is revealed in the next scene, was the result of the standard procedure the Kirijo Group took when regarding to Shadow-caused deaths (using recent or nearby incidents as cover). Mitsuru then apologizes to Ken for that. ''Persona 3 Portable'' Ken is a Social Link of the Justice Arcana for the female protagonist. His events are available starting from September 1st and take place on Tuesday and Thursday evenings. However, Ken is overtly shy about the idea of spending time with a girl, especially one who is older than him, and his Social Link events will not start unless the protagonist has a courage level of 6 (the maximum). Once courageous enough, the courage will rub off on Ken, and he overcomes his own initial shyness. Throughout the course of the Social Link, if the correct options are chosen, Ken will fall in love with the protagonist.Social Link Battle Quotes *Nemesis! (Summoning Persona) *This is what my power is meant to be used for! (Summoning Persona: Nemesis) *Kala-Nemi! (Summoning Persona) *Watch this. (Summoning Persona) *Appear! (Summoning Persona) *Here's our chance! Let's do it! (Requesting All-Out Attack) *Understood! (After confirming All-Out Attack) *I'm going, too! (Requesting Co-Op attack) *That wasn't good. (Using a Support Ability) *Please, help me! (After attacking, enemy survives) *Oh, crap! (After attacking, enemy survives) *Check this out. *Here goes! *Not bad. *Yes Yes Yes, my skill level has increased (Level Up) *Don't underestimate me because of my age! (Summoning Persona: Kala-Nemi) *Slash attacks wont work! (Enemy resistant to Slash) *Hey! Physical attacks aren't working! (Enemy resistant to Strike) *Pierce attacks wont work! (Enemy resistant to Pierce) *Fire attacks are useless! (Enemy resistant to Fire) *Ice doesn't seem to work. (Enemy resistant to Ice) *Wind attacks are a waste of time. (Enemy resistant to Wind) *Electricity wont do much damage. (Enemy resistant to Electricity) *Light attacks are useless! (Enemy resistant to Light) *Darkness isn't working?! (Enemy resistant to Darkness) *Almighty skills wont work?! No fair! (Enemy resistant to Almighty) *There's nothing we can do!? (Final Nyx Battle) Persona His initial Persona is Nemesis, one of the sons of Nyx, and it represents revenge. Most likely it became his Persona because of his obsession with avenging his mother, who died at the hands of Shinjiro in an accident. Though Ken did not perceive it as such. Trivia * The Shirt of Chivalry, a type of costume for males in FES and P3P, is noted for the Kanji symbols on their back that symbolizes the character. Ken's Kanji means "grudge", representing his dark past and his view towards Shinjiro. * It is possible that he is Toru Inui, under an alias. * Ken's voice in English version is similiar to Joshua Cunningham in Trauma Team English version, only lighter. * Ken is also similiar to Joshua Cunningham in several points, like hiding the truth, and don't want to make other's worry. * In the ending of the Tragedy scene Ken's S.E.E.S redband did not show even though he is part of the S.E.E.S. Gallery Image:KenClose.jpg|Ken Close Up Image:Ken.jpg|Concept artwork of Ken Image:KenConcept.jpg|Alternative Clothing p3p_art30.jpg|Ken Amada render for Persona 3 Portable persona 3 Ken anime.png|Concept artwork of Ken(cinematic) Category:Persona 3 Characters Category:Persona 3: FES Characters